


Efecto Sirena

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heartbroken sock, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: "La bruja de la sirenita fue bondadosa, sabía que esa niña no podría sobrevivir con un corazón roto ¿qué mejor que terminara volviéndose espuma?" Sock nunca fue un fanático del cuento de la sirenita, pero comienza a entender las acciones de la protagonista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Erica Wester, espero y les gustara.

Nunca fue mi cuento favorito, me parecía absurdo que una sirena sacrificara su fantástica vida marina por intentar estar junto a un príncipe quien al final la despreció sin saber lo duro que había trabajado por él. "Injusto" Es lo que solía pensar mientras que mi madre terminaba la historia con aquella princesa convertida en espuma sin luchar en contra de ello.

Injusto

Ahora comienzo a pensar muy distinto en cuanto a aquella sirena, solo me hizo falta suicidarme, llegar al infierno y estar a cargo de que un adolescente antipático se suicidara para poder ver la verdad tras ese cuento. Ella acepto su destino para no sufrir más, si seguía viviendo se la pasaría pensando en aquel príncipe que se casó con otra mujer, sería algo que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida por eso, prefirió terminar con ella.

Mordía mi labio inferior mientras que me apoyaba en un tronco de un árbol del parque, no lo necesitaba para darme soporte pero lo necesitaba. Solté un suspiró antes de sentarme en el piso flexionando mis rodillas abrazándolas con mis brazos, muchas cosas habían pasado en el último año desde que me volví un demonio aunque obviamente entre ellas no figuraba que aquel rubio teñido se suicidase. En realidad eran cosas peores para mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos para que yo comenzara a sentirme extraño en su compañía, era muy raro ya que mis mejillas se sentían acaloradas, mi corazón está muerto pero en ocasiones podía jurar que lo escuchaba palpitar, muy raro. Me sentía nervioso, mas torpe de lo común y con el tiempo...con el tiempo dejé de insistir con el tema del suicidio volviéndome como un amigo para Jonathan.

Pero yo no quería ser su amigo.

¿Qué ironía existe en tener que morir para conocer a aquella persona quien crees que está destinada a ti? Yo diría que debes tener la peor suerte de todos los universos alternos sumado a que alguien en el cielo te odie, estoy seguro que en la última parte se trata de Jojo. Al final me enamore de ese rubio teñido, ese chico pálido asocial que si le importa lo que digan los demás a pesar de que intenta ocultarlo. Por un tiempo pensé en la suerte que tenía, aunque fuera un fantasma demoníaco, de que solo yo tenía el derecho de ver las sonrisas de Jonathan cuando decía algo gracioso o me pasaba algo que le hacía reír, como pasaba todo el día a su lado y por las noches me dejaba dormir en ocasiones en su cama.

Pequeños gestos que enamorarían a cualquiera, sobre todo a un demonio inexperto en el amor. Nunca en mi vida mortal había sentido deseos de acercarme a alguien para tener un romance, asesinar era mas divertido pero ahora...las cosas habían cambiado. Todavía recuerdo la vez que Mephistopheles me hizo una visita preguntando sobre mi avance, era evidente que se había dado cuenta de mis acciones. Me dedicó una mirada de lástima antes de irse dándome una fecha límite para que Jonathan se suicidara o yo ardería. Me negué a hacerle aquello a Jonathan pensando que mínimamente tendría la oportunidad de pasar esos meses con él en algo más íntimo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Un día lo noté, las miradas que se echaban Jonathan y aquel estúpido jugador de futbol, Zack Melto, siempre creí que el deportista odiaba al rubio y era lo mismo por su parte. Cuan equivocado estaba. Los días pasaban y Jonathan comenzó a alejarse de mí, me pedía que fuera a casa antes o que le esperara en otro lado pero después de unas semanas dejó de esconderlo. Él y Zack comenzaron a salir.

Me sentía herido y lleno de ira, ira que solo podía apaciguar cometiendo un asesinato, tenía que sentir como mi cuchillo se clavaba en un caliente pecho, justo encima de su bombeante corazón para destrozarlo creando una representación de mis sentimientos. Pero el no poder hacerlo me causaba un mayor odio que pronto se desbordaba de mis ojos, aquello me sorprendió, no sabía que conservaba suficiente humanidad para poder llorar pero aun así lo saqué todo mientras me escondía para no ser descubierto en tal situación.

La bruja de la sirenita fue bondadosa, sabía que esa niña no podría sobrevivir con un corazón roto ¿qué mejor que terminara volviéndose espuma?

Sentí una mano en mi cabeza obligándome a alzar la mirada con rapidez, esperaba encontrarme con unos ojos azules pero en lugar de eso fue un color anaranjado, Mephistopheles. Pasé una mano por mis ojos limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que habían salido mientras recordaba.

-Veo que no cumpliste tu trabajo.-La voz del demonio mayor se escuchaba algo preocupada, no hizo bromas ni nada de eso, simplemente me miraba con lástima.

-No pude, lo siento.-Me disculpe mientras volteaba hacía atrás, Jonathan y Zack estaban en el parque algo alejados platicando. No me di cuenta cuando Mephistopheles volteó soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes que no tengo alternativa Sock, reglas son reglas.-Dictamino el ser de barbas anaranjadas.

-Lo sé, ¿qué pasará cuando me vaya?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Jonathan te olvidara, ¿aún quieres hacerlo? Puedo darte una ultima oportunidad.

Negué con la cabeza acercándome a Mephistopheles, no había necesidad de otra oportunidad porque no haría que Jonathan se suicidara, no quería que la persona que amo terminara con su vida.

-Si eso quieres, ¿no vas a despedirte de él?

-No, él no me recordara de todas maneras.

Solo quedaría como una posible ilusión.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Jonathan Combs de 17 años se levantó durante la madrugada de un viernes, su cuerpo sudaba y su respiración estaba agitada. Se sentó en la cama pasando sus manos por su frente quitándose algunos mechones teñidos que se habían pegado por culpa del sudor. Nuevamente había tenido aquella pesadilla.

-¿Por qué?-Murmuró para si mismo con miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a la pesadilla.

Desde hace meses que tenía el mismo sueño, no veía nada mas que fuego alrededor de su cuerpo pero sabía que no era el. No tenía fuerzas para salir de aquel fuego que quemaba su piel ocasionándole dolores indescriptibles, era como un castigo infernal...En ese sueño no había nada mas a su alrededor, solo oscuridad mientras que seguía quemándose pero cada vez que tenía su pesadilla sentía como aquel cuerpo se volvía mas débil.

-Quizás deba dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, ¿no lo crees Sock?-Murmuró a la nada sorprendiéndose por sus propias palabras.

¿Sock? No conocía a nadie con ese nombre pero, pronunciarlo le causaba tanto dolor y amargura.

Seguramente no debía ser algo importante.


End file.
